Quando se exige um ato de pirataria
by Juhdye xD
Summary: . ::INCOMPLETA:: Sakura Haruno é decendente de uma antiga família que fez um trato com piratas. Quer queira ou não, ela é do Capitão do Narciso, Sasuke Uchiha. Não que ela deixará que isso aconteça. ::SasuSaku:: .


**Quando se exige um ato de pirataria, a pirataria é a melhor saída.**

Essa história ocorre em um tempo que nem posso lembrar-me. Ocorre em um tempo onde os piratas confiavam nos mares, nos seus navios com lendários nomes, com aedos¹ á bordo, dos quais se ouviam leves e doces sons.

Líricas poesias esses homens e mulheres cantavam e tocavam, divertindo á cortes de reis e á reis dos mares. Cantavam á deuses imortais, viajantes sem iguais.

Minha avó costumava contar-me que seu pai era um desses homens, e trabalhou á bordo de um navio pirata. Costumava dizer-me que os marujos sempre gostavam de ouvir suas sonoras histórias. Mas agora já estamos no século XIX, e esses tempos estão se acabando.

Os grandes piratas deixaram seus herdeiros. E um deles terá o trono de Rei Pirata. Mas o rei caça esses piratas á anos. Não que eles não consigam escapar, mas há dois meses um pirata foi enforcado. Todos os seus marujos, inclusive uma criança, tornaram-se escravos da crueldade de seus "donos".

Mas o pior aconteceu ontem. Minha avó, que eu julgava estar morta, é prisioneira do rei. Eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer. Ainda mais agora, que sou a última **Haruno** do lado Leste dos mares.

**Quando se exige um ato de pirataria, a pirataria é a melhor saída.**

**Capítulo um**

Uma lua apagada pairava sobre o oceano enquanto o vento empurrava nuvens espessas pelo céu. Sombras tênues eram projetadas na ilha abaixo: enormes e negros navios, monstros marinhos e outras coisas que assombravam as águas da meia-noite pareciam escorrer pelas montanhas. Poucas estrelas eram fortes o bastante para brilhar através da névoa espessa. As areias brancas da praia eram sugadas em pequenos redemoinhos, alterando o desenho das dunas.

Uma noite difícil para navegar.

A única coisa que se podia ouvir eram as vozes alegres e as músicas que vinham do bar á beira-mar. Era um bar muito freqüentado, escondido das garras do rei. A canção entoava pelos lugares ali perto.

_Io-ho,Io-ho, minha vida de pirata! Nós tocamos fogo e tudo á cinza reduzimos, Beba comigo, querida, Io-ho!_

_ Nós queimamos a cidade, somos de meter medo! Beba comigo,querida, Io-ho!_

_Io-ho, Io-ho, oh, minha vida de pirata..._

A canção parou de soar. Os cantores, todos homens bêbados, torceram a boca em um sorriso malicioso. A porta foi aberta por um rapaz. Mas, eles podiam sentir, aquele rapaz tinha um cheiro estranho. Cheiro de feminilidade.

O cheiro que todas as belas mulheres tinham, um cheiro de deixar qualquer homem louco e de parar o trânsito. Além do mais, os olhos do rapaz demonstravam isso. Olhos verdes muito belos, belos demais e expressivos demais para um rapaz como ele.

Usava um sobretudo negro por cima de uma calça esfarrapada e uma camiseta cinza de lã. Um chapéu negro cobria toda a cabeça.

- Bem vindo ao bar. - Comentou uma garçonete, sorrindo. Com certeza o achara encantador.

Sem demonstrar qualquer sinal de voz, sentou-se em uma mesa com tamanha frieza que não se podia ver mais os olhos. Um dos bêbados fez sinal ao outro. Levantaram-se e sentaram-se com o rapaz, que pareceu aterrorizado.

- Sabemos que você não é o que parece. - Disse um, lambendo os lábios.

O rapaz tentou se levantar, mas o outro o fez sentar. O outro bêbado tirou seu chapéu, revelando seu rosto. Seus olhos cor esmeralda eram mais uma vez mostrados, sua boca avermelhada que fazia com que todos os homens desejassem beijar... E para completar o que os dois achavam, os longos cabelos róseos, mostrando que eram uma Haruno.

- Me deixem em paz! - Gemeu ela. Todos os homens do bar se viraram. E sorriram.

Fazia tempo que uma garota tão bela entrava lá. Eles já haviam ficado com as garçonetes, aquelas mulheres de porto, tantas vezes que já sabiam do que elas gostavam. Mas nenhuma delas chegava aos pés daquela beldade rosada.

Já prevendo o que ia acontecer, as outras foram para trás do balcão, afim de não serem atingidas por vidros ou alguma comida. Elas se preveniram bem, pois instantes depois todos os homens levantaram-se.

- Você, largue ela. Ela é minha.

- Não, Hinomi. Vá procurar a sua. - Disse um dos bêbados.

- Hey, Targao, eu vi primeiro! - Comentou o outro.

Logo vidros, comidas e cadeiras voavam por todo o bar. A jovem Haruno apenas se abaixava, tentando não ser atingida por nada, e correndo de alguns bêbados. Quando estava á milímetros da porta do bar, uma espada foi colocada rente á seu pescoço.

Só então ela notou que a briga havia parado.

- Nós decidimos que vamos dividi-la. - Sussurrou uma voz rouca no seu ouvido. Era o tal Hinomi, que segurava e acariciava a cintura da jovem com uma mão enquanto com a outra prendia-a á ele.

- Me largue. - Resmungou ela, dando uma cotovelada na mão do homem, fazendo com que ele a soltasse. Encostou-se na porta do bar e tirou o sobretudo, revelando um corpo de deusa. Tirou de um dos bolsos da calça uma pequena adaga. - Ninguém ousa se meter comigo!

Dando um empurrãozinho na porta, ela se abriu. Começou a correr para fora. Os gritos dos homens enraivecidos ainda estavam em seu ouvido. O som do mar também. E eles corriam atrás dela.

"Por favor, me deixem em paz!" Pensou ela. Foi quando tropeçou em uma pedra, e caiu no chão.

- Onde ela está? - Era a voz rouca de Hinomi.

- Não, sei, procurem, imbecis! - Disse outro.

- Cale a boca, Matsumoto, você também não consegue encontrar a garota!

Prendeu a respiração. Passos próximos. Ela fechou os olhos, querendo que nunca mais os abrisse. Ouviu um grito, e um impacto em sua cabeça.

- Papai, ela está sangrando com a pedrada! - Disse uma voz infantil. Passos pesados e nenhum passo. Quando abriu os olhos, teve vontade de fechá-los de novo. Um homem muito feio, parecido com um troll, usando um traje de jardinagem de couro, estava ajoelhado. Repito: ele parecia um troll.

Ao seu lado, uma criança magra, parecendo ser feita de ossos e pele flutuava em uma pena. Usava um vestido azul escuro e possuía cabelos negros.

- Ela acordou!! - Disse, com uma vozinha infantil muito feliz. Mas a Haruno ainda achava que estava sonhando. E não era um bom sonho.

**IohoIohoIohoIohoIohoIohoIoho**

Os olhos ônix estavam fixos na noite, e no mar tão escuro quanto ela. Ah, ele amava o mar!

Suas mãos tocavam no convés. O capitão do navio _Narciso _estava planejando um novo ataque. Mas não era um ataque qualquer. Era um ataque de vingança. Seu navio singrara o mar do Leste só para se vingar do homem que matara seu pai. E que agora estava com a velha.

Ah, aquela velha devia algo a ele. A sua prometida. Ela havia prometido a garota á ele. E ele iria tomá-la para ele, mesmo que fosse á força, por que aquela velha era um exemplo de beldade quando jovem. Talvez a garota fosse tão bela quanto ela.

"Isso é impossível." Dissera o pai, rindo. "Aquela velha era realmente uma deusa, meu filho."

Mas aquilo não importava. O que importava naquela hora era a sua vingança. E não deixaria que nada estragasse aquilo. Mas não deixaria mesmo.

**IohoIohoIohoIohoIohoIohoIoho**

**Hakuna matata gente! Depois de três anos (TRÊS ANOS! CÉUS, O QUE DEU EM MIM?)eu estou voltando ao mundo com o retorno da fic que eu deletei em 2005! Eu sei que muita gente que leu ela já saiu do fanfiction, mas por favor, quem me ajudou na marca dos 500 comentários volte a ler AGORA!**

**_Palavrinhas_**

**¹ Aedo - **Um homem ou mulher que canta histórias líricas de guerras, tragédias ou romance. Não sei se existiam no século XIX, mas sei que no XV existiam ¬¬"


End file.
